Underneath
by As A Ghost
Summary: Wendy Darling wants nothing more than to escape, to seek adventure. But when she is taken to Neverland, the island's dark nature settles its way in. Neverland is not what it seems, now the only thing to do is to reverse the damage done. Can she stop the monster Peter has become, or is the island doomed forever? (Rated T for violence and dark tendencies)
1. Chapter 1

**Underneath**

It had become a routine now, and she couldn't quite remember when she had not sat by her window. Her nights' were filled with prayer, for someone to take her away from this place. She had no desire to be here, her heart longing for adventure and excitement, not content with marriage. But a topic such as marriage was often brought up in the Darling household, for Aunt Millicent wasn't happy with the girl's dreams. She cared more about what others thought, and with Wendy growing older, the idea of finding a suitor was a usual topic between her and the girl's parents.

After several years of this, it began to take its toll on the young girl, who was carrying so many burdens on her shoulders. She wanted nothing more than to run away, hoping that the stars would answer her prayers, though the longer she pleaded the more she became doubtful of ever escaping. And now she sat, her cotton nightgown pooled at her knees as she rested her elbows on the windowsill, gazing at the stars as they shined down on her. Moments passed, and soon Wendy found herself growing tired, ready to submit to sleep.

She stood, closing the window as she turned the latches on both sides so that it was locked before walking to her bed, turning down the sheets before nuzzling her way in. It couldn't have been more than twenty minutes, but she felt herself slipping into a slumber. The latches on the window began to turn to the right, but Wendy did not stir as three soft taps followed. The girl shot up, fully alert when the large window flew open, letting in the warm summer air. In her dark room she could make out a silhouette stepping silently onto the carpet. She didn't know whether to scream or run, but she did neither as the figure became more clear.

A ball of yellow light zoomed through the open window, bringing a nice glow to her room. Wendy sat still, instinctively clutching the quilts around her. A boy stood at the end of her bed, clad in all colors and sizes of leaves, a thick vine wrapping over his left shoulder while a strap of leaves covered the other as they formed at X across his chest, an acorn adorning the front of it. Another vine wrapped around his right upper arm, and a belt held not only what looked like a knife, but a pair of carved flutes. His skin was sun kissed, his hair a dirty blonde mop of curls that stuck out every which way. Wendy would have been very alarmed if it weren't for his eyes, a beautiful sea green that seemed to lock her in a trance. The stranger smiled at her, a crooked grin plastering his face before he bowed to her like they were at a grand ball. By now Wendy had kicked her blankets aside, standing at her bedside a few feet from him.

"What is your name?" she asked, wondering if just maybe she had gotten her wish.

"I'm Peter Pan," he spoke, a broad smile on his face while his hands rested on his hips. "What is your name?" he replied, repeating her question.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling," she replied proudly, curtsying as a small smile spread across her face. The ball of light stopped flying, landing on Peter's shoulder. Wendy squinted, able to see a small woman dressed in a leaf dress, blonde hair in a wild bun.

"A fairy!" she exclaimed, not being able to take in what she was seeing.

"That's Tinkerbell," Peter explained, but the fairy did not seem very polite with Wendy. In fact, she seemed distant and sluggish, like she had no life left in her. Wendy thought it odd, but did not question it. Instead, she remembered the important question, turning her focus back on Peter.

"Why are you here?" Wendy asked, hoping that maybe this was really happening. She had had dreams of a boy taking her to a distant land, but those were merely dreams. She would have never thought he'd be standing here, only a few feet from her.

"I'm taking you to Neverland," Peter replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Neverland?"

"You wont have to grow up there, you'll have so many adventures," Peter explained, glancing at the fairy still standing on his shoulder. "There's mermaids, pirates, Indians; every day is a new adventure."

Peter was already making it sound rather tempting, what without parents or rules to follow, it seemed like a paradise to Wendy.

"How do we get there?" Wendy questioned, but instead of an answer Peter held out his hand, and she contemplated taking his hand. She stepped back a bit, shaking her head. Now that her opportunity was right in front of her, the questions flooded her mind. She couldn't just leave everyone behind, what if she wanted to come back? What would John and Michael think?

"Wendy," Peter said, and she looked up at his sea green orbs, instantly relaxing under his gaze. "Do you trust me?"

She felt herself nodding without even thinking about it; she had only just met him. But something about him made her feel like she had known him for years. The worries concerning her family melted away, replaced by the idea of Neverland. She placed her hand in his and with a grin spreading on his face, he tugged her toward the still open window.

"Tink," Peter asked, and before Wendy could figure out what was happening, the fairy had started circling her body, showering her in a sparkly dust.

"We have to fly to get to Neverland," Peter said, watching Tinkerbell exit the house. He reached for her hand, which she gave him, before telling her to think happy thoughts. Wendy found it easy to do, and she glanced down at the floor, her feet floating a few inches above it. She gasped, holding her arms out at her sides as her nightgown dangled above her ankles. Peter stepped out on the ledge, guiding her onto the windowsill as she tried to control flight.

"A-Are you sure about this?" she stuttered, looking down at the ground about thirty feet below. Her throat tightened as she realized how high up she was, but Peter squeezed her hand, drifting her out further from the window.

"I wont let you fall," he said, and she nodded as she looked ahead. The wind began to pick up, causing her hair to fly around madly. Her eyes returned to the ground, now knowing there was no going back. They began to soar higher, and before long the pair broke through the clouds, the sky dazzled in stars as they continued their journey through the heavens. It felt much like a dream to Wendy, but the harsh wind and shortage of air told her differently.

She caught sight of Tinkerbell ahead of them, a line of shimmering dust left in her wake. Wendy gaped as they soared past planets, and a million stars filled her vision. She looked at Peter, he seemed much more tense now as he focused ahead at the fairy. Wendy found it hard to get air as their speed increased, and her hair tangled 'round her throat in a deadly dance. Something felt wrong, uneasy to her now.

"Hold on!" Peter yelled, and Wendy clutched his hand tighter as they broke through the barrier between Neverland and London. It felt as if her ribs were being trampled on, and her lungs felt like they'd give out at any moment, as the void seemed to crush her, causing her head to pound and ache. The feelings soon passed, however, as they glided over rough waters.

Wendy looked ahead now, her eyes widening as she took in the island's fearsome look. They soon reached the land, and Wendy looked confused as to why Peter would bring her to such a place. The far side of the island had a Volcano that had a huge cloud of dark smoke spewing from its top. Sharp mountains covered the sides of the island, and an almost dead forest lay out in front of her. Her bare feet scratched against the rough jagged ground, and as she stepped she felt the small rocks digging into her soft skin. She looked up at the moon, seeing only a red ring around it, casting an eerie glow down on the island. This place felt dark, negative, and she didn't like it.

She turned around to ask Peter, but what stood before her was not the boy who came to her window a short time ago. A body of a boy, yes, but a very distorted version. He looked deathly pale, and you could visibly see the ribs sticking out from his uncovered sides. His hair was much darker, almost black looking under the dim light the moon gave them. The leaves that made up his outfit were crinkling, like they had been dead long ago.

At first Wendy was very scared for Peter, but after a moment he smiled at her with chapped lips, revealing a row of tapered teeth. Her blue eyes widened in fear, and out of instinct she stepped back, heart racing as she thought of running. Peter whistled loudly, the sound echoing through the empty area as Tinkerbell flew into view.

"Welcome to Neverland, Wendy," Peter hissed, his voice cold and scratchy. With that, Peter took one last glance at the girl he had lured here, tempting her with a freedom she had wanted but had not received. He smirked at her, it sending chills down her spine before he took off with Tinkerbell into the dark sky, his form barely visible against the night sky.

**A/N~ I hope you guys liked it! This was an old story of mine that had a lot of potential, but unfortunately I had accidentally erased it from my computer, thus causing me to rewrite this. Its not as good as my original version, but I tried to remember as much as possible! PLZ review and tell me if you like it, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Underneath**

* * *

Wendy's heart began to race as she looked up at the inky sky, losing sight of the monster that had brought her here. She spun around on her heel, knowing no where to go. She ran toward the forest, her feet burning as they made contact with the broken twigs and sharp rocks. The trees looked to be burnt down to almost nothing at the front, but as she ran further into the tree line the oaks began to get taller and thicker, as if the fire that had touched to front didn't make it very far inward. Her nightgown snagged on one of the branches, resulting in a rip at the side from where she yanked it free. Wendy hadn't stopped to think what other creatures could be in Neverland, but she didn't want to find out. The howl seemed fairly close to her, and it took only a moment for her to dart in the other direction.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, her blue orbs wild with a panic she had never known before. Running was starting to tire her out, and barely being able to see ahead of her didn't make it any easier. She took a moment to glance behind her shoulder before her foot caught on a root sticking from the forest floor. Wendy tumbled to the ground, having no time to catch herself before she landed on her stomach. Her eyes clamped shut, out of breath and exhausted. She could hear the creature making it's way through the trees, twigs and branches snapping as it came closer. Wendy turned her head to get a look at it, regretting that she had ever opened her eyes once it came into view. She turned onto her back, scooting herself backward to try an escape.

The beast towered over her, standing with a hunched back. A lot of its fur was missing, exposing it's ribs. The rest of the thick brown hair was matted together in what looked to be dried blood. It's arms were long and thin, sharp claws curling inward ever so slightly. It's snout was black, and as it raised it's head to sniff the air, it opened it's mouth to reveal sharp rows of teeth. The beast looked like a wolf, but like a man as well. From it's throat it bellowed a deep growl, focusing it's beady eyes on Wendy. She was completely still, not knowing how she would manage to get out of this alive. It bared it's teeth, walking toward her. Wendy shut her eyes tightly, whimpering as she felt it sniff her face and neck, no doubt planning on making her it's next meal. And so she waited, but a bite never came.

Instead, a loud yelp echoed through the woods, and the beast fell to the ground, slumped partially over Wendy's chest.

Her breathing became ragged, and she turned her head cautiously to examine the creature, a large arrow plunged in one of its eyes. Blood exited the wound, the creatures jaw slack now as it lie dead on top of her. Wendy had to muffle a scream, struggling to push the heavy beast off of her. She managed to roll it to it's side, as she scooted away, afraid it might still be alive. In these few moments she had no time to think, until she remembered the beast had been killed, but by what?

She turned her head to look behind her, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. A boy not much younger than she was standing behind her, bow drawn in case he had to fire again. After a moment he placed the loaded arrow into a quiver that hung against his back. He held the bow in one hand, and with the other he held out a hand for her to take. Wendy looked from his dirt caked palm back to his dark brown eyes, not knowing who or what to trust anymore. After a moment she placed her hand in his, and he pulled her to shaky legs as he went to retrieve his arrow. He held tightly to the stem as he relentlessly pulled it free.

"Filthy wendigo," he spat, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he eyed the creature, "you're lucky, I had been hunting him for weeks."

He glanced back at the girl he had saved, smiling faintly before he wiped the arrow head on his raggedy pants, ripped at the knees. Holes covered his clothing, and Wendy couldn't quite make out the color they had once been. The shirt sleeves were also disposed of, and a fur hat rested on his head, covering unwashed dark hair that hung over his forehead. "Slightly," he greeted, holding his hand out for her to shake. Wendy took it hesitantly, not able to believe this was happening. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Wendy," she replied softly, dropping his hand as she stared at what he had called a wendigo.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to be in the woods? It's dangerous, the island isn't safe," he explained, shaking his head. "Where's your group?"

"Group?" Wendy asked, raising her eyebrows.

By now Slightly had heard enough, and knew she wasn't one of the islands natives.

"How'd you get here?"

"I- I was tricked," she mumbled, her brain running wild. "I just want to go home," she said, tears pooling in her eyes. This was not what Peter had promised her, and now all she wanted was to return to her room.

"Peter brought you," Slightly said, eyes widening just a bit as he spoke. "We need to leave," he rushed, taking her shoulder as he pushed her along the trail he had followed and away from the wendigo.

"Why? What's happening?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"He's following you," Slightly said, starting to realize that Wendy was bait for something much bigger. He led her through the woods, and down a rocky hill as the sky started to thunder, a storm ready to begin. Wendy slipped as the rocks became wetter, grabbing hold of Slightly's arm as they made there way toward a cave.

"This way," he guided, rushing her inside the cavern before draping long leaves over the caves entrance.

* * *

**A/N~ idk if people read this but theres chapter two. Neverland and peter will be revealed and explained later on, this is just setting everything up. If you liked this, review and tell me! Thanks for reading, and ill try and update soon enough!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Underneath**

* * *

The first thing Wendy noticed when Slightly rushed her into the cave was how much like a home it looked. She peered around the cave, which seemed to be much bigger on the inside. It was a huge open room, with a few pieces of furniture. A small makeshift bed was set up near a hand carved table, and a woven rope hammock hung on the other side of the room. Thick vines curled up the damp walls of the cavern, and the hammock hung from two of them. The floor was cold and wet, and Wendy's feet splashed in shallow puddles as she surveyed the room.

Wendy stepped to the table, passing her fingertips over hand drawn maps that were scattered aside. Candle light flickered over one of the maps, a dagger plunged through it. Wendy glanced back over her shoulder at the boy as he mumbled to himself. Was this his... house? With a timid hand she grasped the handle, yanking the dagger free as she looked to see where it had been pinpointed. "Hangman's Tree" was scribbled above the large hole in the map.

"Slightly?" Wendy asked, setting the dagger on the table as she walked to the bed. Dark fur skins were used as blankets, and when she sat on the mattress it sounded like crunching leaves.

"Slightly?" she asked once more after not getting a reply. This time he glanced up at her for only a moment before placing his bow and quiver on the table.

"Maybe he's looking for me," Slightly muttered to himself, taking the dagger from the table as he shuffled to the hammock.

"Does it matter?" Wendy asked, wanting to know what on earth was happening. He had rushed her out of the forest so quickly that she hadn't gotten the chance to ask him about it.

"Of course it matters," he replied, lying in the hammock as he used one of his legs to swing himself back and forth. "Peter hasn't brought anyone to the island in a long time. More importantly, why did he choose you?" he finished, looking over to lock eyes with Wendy as he fiddled with the dagger. Wendy didn't have an answer to give him. She didn't quite know why he had come to her window either.

"I just want to go home," Wendy said, and Slightly frowned, staring at the ceiling of the cave as he swung.

"Only Peter can take you back, I'm afraid."

Wendy's eyes grew wide for a moment, and tears started to pull around her bottom lids. She was already losing hope of ever returning to London. "Why would he bring me here? Why would anyone want to come to this place?! It's hell!"

Slightly silently agreed with her, the island was hell. He didn't blame her for yelling, it was understandable. But she hadn't lived in Neverland anywhere near as long as he had. She had no idea what it once was.

"Neverland, Peter, they weren't always like this," Slightly said after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Wendy sniffled, wiping the water that had collected on her eyelashes.

"That... monster, it's been here for such a long time. I'm almost certain it isn't Peter anymore. But what brought you here, it wasn't Peter, not the one I knew at least."

"What happened to him?" Wendy asked, beginning to think up all sorts of questions.

"It's a long story."

"We have plenty of time," Wendy reminded him, and he sighed as he tried to remember it himself.

"Peter used to be our leader, me and the other lost boys. Things were always good, until Peter started changing. He banished most of the Indians, and after a while the island started to get dark. It used to be beautiful, but it's dying now. It's been quiet for a long time, until he brought you here."

She had many questions about the 'lost boys' or what exactly caused Peter to change, but she stopped herself from asking about it. "You said he was following me?" Wendy asked, not able to put the pieces together like Slightly already had.

"Yes, I was stupid, I should have known you were only bait."

"For what?"

"For me, or for the other lost boys perhaps. After Peter banished the Indians, the other natives were outraged. Most of them went against Peter, myself included. Most of them are dead now, though," Slightly explained, swinging his legs over the side of the hammock to sit upright.

"What does he want?"

"To kill us. We've only managed to live this long because we hide."

"What are you going to do?" Wendy asked, fearing not only for herself but for Slightly as well. Had Peter followed them to this cave? What if he was outside? She stopped herself from thinking about that possibility. The things she had seen in Neverland thus far were terrifying enough as it was, so getting herself worked up would benefit neither Slightly or herself. She just had to stay calm.

"There's only one thing to do," Slightly said, getting up from the hammock and walking over to where Wendy sat. "We have to kill him, before it's too late." He held out the handle of the dagger to her, and she raised her eyebrows at this.

"We? There is no _we_, I can't do this," she replied, shaking her head.

"But we won't be able to get to him without your help. He's following you, so all you have to do is lure him to us. Once he's surrounded, he won't stand a chance," Slightly persuaded, frowning when she looked to the floor. He kneeled down, trying again to get the girls help. "Wendy, if this works, I promise you I'll find a way to get you home," he said, and she looked up at him, finding it hard to reject his offer.

She looked back to her dirty feet, chewing on her bottom lip as she pondered this. How could she be expected to aid them? How could Slightly think that she, of all people, would be able to help them? She hadn't asked for this, to be tricked and lured here! But Slightly had saved her life only a little while before... He hadn't even thought about the danger he was in, so how could she turn her back on Neverland? She owed him.

"Fine, I'll help you," she replied, and he smiled at her answer. Once more he held out the handle of the dagger, and she gave him a questionable look. "I can't kill him."

"It's for protection. If something happens, I'm not going to leave you unarmed. It's just incase."

"I- I can't take this," she said.

"If something goes wrong you have to protect yourself. There's no telling what he might do. Wendy," he started, "take it." She looked from his eyes back to the handle, and after a moment of pause, she took the blade from his outstretched hand. This was it, she was going to help save the island.

* * *

**A/N~ ok so there's ch 3! Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you guys liked this! Please tell me what you think so far, its greatly appreciated! I'm leaving for Warped tour in a few days, so i wont be able to write for a little while, but I'll update soon! Thanks for your lovely reviews, follows, and favorites! And thanks for reading my story; stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Underneath **

* * *

"We should leave soon. After the storm passes we'll go," Slightly said, and Wendy nodded in agreement. If they didn't want Peter finding them they'd have to leave the cave, or risk coming face to face with the monster.

Wendy had taken the time to doze off, falling back on the lumpy mattress as she closed her eyes, succumbing to a much needed sleep. The fur skins were soft and surprisingly warm, and she curled into a ball before stopping movement altogether.

Slightly sat on the hammock swinging softly as he watched her sleep. She must have been absolutely terrified, thinking maybe sleep would do her good. He found it hard to rest nowadays; being constantly hunted soon caused paranoia. He wondered if she would be able to actually lure Peter. Hopefully she wouldn't have to use the dagger, but if it came to it, would she? Would she even be able to save anyone? He put his thoughts to rest, deciding Wendy would do her best to help. He gazed at the ceiling of the cave, listening to the downpour.

After an hour the storm still hadn't let up. It seemed to be getting much worse the more the two waited, and after a while Slightly decided they'd just have to walk through the rain. Slightly swung his bow and quiver over his shoulder as he pulled back the fan leaves to reveal a pitch black sky. There were no stars out, only the hard rain and the red glow the moon casted over the island.

As they made their way over the slick rocks, Wendy felt herself clutch the dagger closer to her chest. Thunder boomed across the dark sky, and she jumped a bit, her paranoia getting the better of her.

"This way," Slightly called, and she looked ahead, realizing she was quite far behind.

Before long they had made it back to the forest, absolutely drenched. Wendy's bare feet sunk into the now muddy dirt, finding it much less painful to walk over now that it was wet. Slightly waited ahead for her, looking at the tops of the thick oak trees for any sign of life. He didn't catch a glimpse.

"Where exactly are we going?" Wendy asked, catching up to him now.

"To meet the other lost boys," he replied, confident that they were not in danger being out in the open.

"Are they-" she started to ask, stopping mid question when lightning struck one of the taller oak trees. Her eyes widened as it caught fire, the rain seeming to not help put the flames out. The whole tree seemed to be eaten by the fire, until the bottom of it snapped.

"Move!" Slightly yelled, and Wendy's mouth opened a bit as he grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the falling tree. It landed where she had been standing, causing a loud thump across the forest. The tree was still lit, but the fire was starting to die down thankfully.

"We have to hurry, come on," he said, and Wendy blinked a couple of times before following suit.

The pair walked for what seemed like miles, making sure to keep in the shadows the forest provided until they stopped at a rushing stream. The water was wild, not stopping for anything as it crashed against rocks. The stream was wide and long; Wendy couldn't see the end of it. A few rocks lay across it, making an almost perfect walk way to the other side.

"Kid's Creek, it's across this," Slightly informed her.

"Let's go," Wendy said, for the first time being the one to act first.

She approached the stream cautiously, stepping onto the first rock. The stone was very slick, and the water rushed over her feet relentlessly. She held her arms out at her sides to steady herself, catching her footing after a moment.

"Be careful!" Slightly warned, hoping she wouldn't slip.

Wendy hopped from the first rock to another, the water seeming to push her to the left as it raced. She bent down, one hand holding the dagger while the other held onto the edge of the rock for balance. The water stung her soft skin as it ran over her feet, now coming up to her ankles. Making her way across this river reminded her of a time she and her brothers played stepping stones. The creek they had been at was much calmer than this, and for a moment she thought of John and Michael. Would they miss her? Would they care at all now that she was gone?

Slightly followed after her, easily making it onto the rocks as Wendy took her time. The water burned, feeling like a thousand needles pricking bare skin. Wendy had finally made it to the last rock, breathing deeply as she took a leap of faith to the other side. She landed swiftly on hard ground, looking back to see Slightly having no trouble at all. He jumped as well, landing on both feet as he looked ahead.

Before them lay thick foliage, and Wendy examined it for some sort of entrance, but found none. "Slightly?" she asked, confused on why he'd bring them to this dead end.

"We're here," he announced, and Wendy frowned. She glanced at the sky, able to see the smallest bit of the tops of the oak trees they had left behind. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw something move in the trees, but it had to be her eyes playing tricks on her.

She turned back to him, her heart beating rapidly at the thought of Peter watching them. But he couldn't be. She followed him to a thick bush, that had cherry red berries hanging from it in bundles. Wendy felt her stomach rumble, realizing she had yet to eat anything. She was getting pretty hungry despite the fact she was also terrified.

"Can we eat these?" she asked, picking one of the berries off of the bush, inspecting it as she held it in front of her face.

"Sure," Slightly replied, and she was just about to eat it before he said something else. "If you want to die a slow and agonizing death."

Wendy frowned at him, tossing the inviting berry to the dirt. "I could have died you know," she argued, crossing her arms at his supposed joke.

Slightly shook his head, holding back a small chuckle as he began to push the bush apart. Wendy arched her neck to see what he was doing, as her eyes caught sight of only more dirt. Before she had time to comment, Slightly reached his hands out to brush the dirt away, revealing a trap door beneath it. He dug his fingers under the wooden boards, lifting it up with a soft creak.

"Ladies first," Slightly said, and Wendy looked down at the dark tunnel that the trapped door led to, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, hoping he'd go first. After all, the hole looked to be quite deep and dark; not the least bit comforting.

"As sure as I'll ever be," Slightly replied, holding the door open wide for her. "There's a ladder, just hold on tight," he instructed, and Wendy took a deep breath, exhaling slowly through her nose before approaching the hole.

She lowered her body down, gripping Slightly's forearm incase she was to slip. Her feet searched for the ladder he had said was there, before landing on what felt like thick rope. She stepped down slowly, guiding her left arm along the dirt wall. One hand found the rope, and before long she released Slightly's arm, his face disappearing as she went deeper under ground.

* * *

**A/N~ ok there's chapter four! Sorry it took so long for an update, I went to warped tour with my friends and we were gone for a few days so I didn't have the time to update. Anyway, tell me what you think so far! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Underneath**

* * *

The wind began to pick up, whipping Slightly's over-grown hair away from his forehead and where it hung in uneven locks at the sides of his face. He glanced behind him over the bushes that shielded them; the feeling if being watched was overwhelming. He was sure it was just his paranoia... that's all; it was just his mind getting the best of him. He watched Wendy's figure get swallowed up by the darkness below her, until she disappeared. When he was sure she wasn't still climbing down the rope, he lowered himself down. Getting his footing proved to be a challenge as he held onto the rope with one hand and the trap door with the other. When his bare feet caught thick rope, he moved quicker. He was becoming worried that if they stayed out too long they'd be spotted. There was much more to this island than he let on, but he couldn't afford to scare Wendy off.

The trap door fell snugly into place once again, enveloping them in pitch black. Without the moon as a source of light it was impossible to see where she was at. He could hear her coughing below him, but was unable to locate her position.

"I'm coming down!" he warned, jumping down the remainder of the ladder to the dirt floor.

"Where are you?" Wendy asked, sounding a ways away from him. She ran her hand along one of the walls she almost ran into when she first made it down there. Bits of dirt broke off as she did this, and some of it got trapped under her long fingernails. She didn't give it any thought as she moved slowly.

"Hold on," Slightly replied, as he drew two fingers up to his mouth. With one blow a sharp whistle rang throughout he dugout.

"You could have warned me!" Wendy yelled, clutching both ears as the sound pierced her eardrums.

Slightly didn't reply as he stood waiting. Wendy could see barely now, and she turned 'round in an effort to see what was causing this light. Her eyes caught sight if the brightest light she had ever seen, but strangely, it didn't burn in the least. It seemed, almost, inviting to her.

"What is that?"

"Follow me," Slightly said, not bothering to explain what that light could possibly be. Wendy followed behind him, huffing as he ignored yet another question.

"You know, you're not very good at explaining things," she stated.

They came to a long, narrow hallway, the bright light shining toward the end of it. Slightly walked quickly through it, but halted halfway when he noticed the girl's absence. He turned around, giving her a quizzical look.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her strange behavior.

"Did you hear that?" Wendy asked, pausing to glance around the tunnel.

"Hear what?" Slightly was getting tired of her questions; it seemed to only make him more uneasy.

"I thought I-" she trailed off. She had thought she heard a soft thump come from above her, but it couldn't be.

"It's just your ears. It happens to me most times I come down here," Slightly reassured.

Yet another thump was heard coming from above ground, and Wendy thought his words were an excuse. An excuse for the both of them not to get scared out of their wits. She gazed above her, as more noises were heard now. Specks of dirt chipped off from the packed ceiling, falling onto her up-tilt face and neck. With a sweaty palm she wiped away the earth before staring at the boy who had brought her down here. What if Peter found the dugout? There was always the possibility that they had been followed. Every time he went out into the open it was a risk for his life, his friend's lives, and their hope to one day over throw the monster that had taken their leader from them. That hope was all he had left to hold onto; he saw it in Wendy though she looked awfully frightened. He saw a chance in her, a chance for the island to sprout with life.

Slightly held a look of stone, on the surface showing no fear. But she knew better. They both watched as clumps of dirt broke free and fell the the ground in all areas of the hallway. Slightly motioned for Wendy to walk over towards him, and she did so very slowly. You could faintly hear her toes dig into the earth, digging up all kinds of insects as she walked. Wherever Wendy walked, the noise followed. Slightly signaled for her to stop in place, and once again she did so. The noises sounded much like heavy footsteps now, but they stopped when she did. They stared at the ceiling, swallowing in fear as their breath caught in their throats. With shaky legs Wendy made it to the other side where Slightly had been waiting. No footsteps followed above her.

"What on earth was that?!" Wendy questioned strongly, but in a whisper lest they be heard below ground. She found it unlikely, but Neverland was unknown to her.

"I don't know," Slightly answered quickly, much to the English girl's distaste. "Come on, we must move quickly."

He tugged on the sleeve of her nightgown until she began to follow him down the rest of the hall. As they neared the light, it grew bigger and brighter. Now it seemed as though Wendy was blinded while Slightly wasn't troubled by it at all. She could only barely make out the outline of a door, an ugly one at that.

"They should be close now," he assured her, hoping to make her feel that this trip hadn't been for nothing.

He reached a timid hand out to pull on the rope handle, yanking it open slowly to reveal a candle lit room, with a table in the very center.

"Through here?"

"They're here alright; candle's still lit."

They made their way into the room, Wendy examining the little maps sprawled on the table top. It reminded her of Slightly's home, the only difference being that this room was much colder, and much more uninviting. It wasn't to say Slightly's home was inviting, it certainly wasn't, but this underground "home", whatever the boys liked to call it, seemed eerie. The more she saw of the island, the more she wanted to wake up from this dream. Oh she hoped it was a dream, a very realistic nightmare.

Wendy was ripped from her thoughts at the sound of muffled voices coming from another tunnel. This one wasn't blocked by a makeshift door but left open and dim. "Slightly?" she asked, swallowing out of sheer nervousness, not used to hearing another voice than the one belonging to the lost boy standing next to her. She glanced over at him to read his expression, finding that he held a small grin this time.

"They're here," he informed her, turning his head to look at her as he felt her eyes burn into the side of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Underneath**

* * *

"Four?"

The other lost boys Slightly had told Wendy about barged in through the cracked door only a minute or so ago, yet the air already felt hot and heavy. Something wasn't right; she could hear it now in the shallowness of his voice as he spoke to them. They had not been formally introduced, but that matter wasn't the one being dealt at the moment. One person was missing, according to Slightly. The youngest of the bunch, identical twins, bowed their heads in shame as they eyed the floor rather than face the older boy. Wendy swallowed, examining their clothing, for their faces were out of eyesight. A lot could be told by a person's face, and maybe that's why they were shielding themselves. The twins were covered in dark grey fur, the skin of animals covering them like a vest, while their pants overflowed at their feet. Another boy stood by them with mad hair, glancing unsurely at the tallest of them all. The one with wild hair mouthed silently, receiving a mere shrug from the heavier set one. The two turned to face Wendy and Slightly, who had now grown uneasy in the silence.

"Well?"

"He took Nibs," one of the twins said, lifting his head up to reveal deep green eyes covered by overgrown hair that hung in strands. The other one spoke immediately afterward, like the two worked well together, but would be completely lost without the other. "He was too fast."

Wendy turned to Slightly, who held a very solid face, despite hearing that one of his comrades had been taken. She hadn't been to Neverland for long, but she knew enough now. If one of the boys was taken, it was personal. She frowned at his expression, lost as to what they're plan was.

"Right then," Slightly said with a soft sigh, looking up at each of the boys. "Let's move along."

Their attention turned to Wendy now as she stood like a shadow in the room full of well-known friends. Each of their eyes dug into her without much thought, full of curiosity, as well as a spec of hostility.

"This is Wendy," Slightly introduced, stretching an arm out in a way to spotlight her. She gave them a soft smile before curtseying; seeming to hold tight to her proper ways though Neverland was already working it out of her minute by minute. "She is our last chance to end this."

"A _girl_?"

Wendy frowned at this as the boy with curly blonde hair put emphasis on that word. She listened as the other boys erupted in a fit, ready to defend her being here, but she didn't need to as Slightly became rather irritable.

"But Slightly, how is a girl supposed to do us any good?"

"Slightly-"

"Enough!" Slightly said, walking to the table only to smack a hand on it in order to bring silence. "Right, now here is the plan. Peter brought Wendy here, we all felt a new presence." A row of nods followed as he glanced over each of their faces. "I don't know what he wants with her, but the important thing is, he is following her. I think that if we lure him to us, we can save Nibs. Maybe it's not too late for him."

He looked up at his friends as he waited for their acceptance. It was risky, and off to a shaky start, but what choice did they have. He had waited so long for an opportunity to ambush Peter like this, and finally, the monster handed the key to him on a silver platter. They had lost so many lives, and Nibs wasn't going to be another one.

"I'll go," Tootles said without much thought, joined very suddenly by an uproar of other voices chanting they would like to help as well. Wendy smiled to herself softly as Slightly's eyes began to ignite slowly and then all together, dark brown eyes appearing almost black in the flicker of the dim candlelight.

"Alright, here's the plan," Slightly began, the bunch rushing toward the table he was hovering over to get a glimpse of the map sprawled on the hand carved wood. "We take the tunnels all the way to the Mysterious River, it shouldn't take to long."

Slightly ran a fingertip over the map, drawing out a direction for the team to take. "While we wait at the end of the river in the forest, Wendy will take a separate route." He looked up at her from the map, settling the nervousness for only a moment before he began instruction.

"We can't have any one with her, because if Peter is following her, he will automatically assume it's an ambush. It's too much of a giveaway if one of us is spotted. You have to go alone." The boys watched her as she nodded at every word, herself trying to memorize in a very short amount of time. "You will leave through the trap door; that way we can be sure Peter sees you. He will follow you, all the way through the forest. Once we spot you, I'll call for you to run. This is for your own safety Wendy; when I signal for you to run, you must move quickly. The lost boys and I'll go from there."

"I don't know this island very well," Wendy protested, causing their plan to halt. In truth, she wanted to stall, scared to go alone in the dead of night. But something deep within her told her she had to do this. It was her responsibility, in an odd way.

"Follow the moon. It's full tonight, so it should be an easy trip. Any more questions?"

Their silence seemed to answer for them as Slightly nodded smugly, blowing out the crazed fire to get rid of any trace of living, breathing people.

* * *

"Make sure to keep the moon in front of you. You have the dagger I gave you?" Slightly asked, straining his neck as he looked up at her unsure eyes. She nodded as her hand trembled, sniffling before checking her back only to find empty grounds. She looked back down at Slightly, his head only visible because of the moon's light, the rest of his body cased in the darkness from underground.

"Keep it close, and watch out for creatures. They shouldn't bother you unless you bother them. The trip shouldn't take more than half an hour."

"I'm scared," she admitted without thinking first, regretting her confession moments later as he stifled a laugh.

"Oh, what for?" he asked light heartedly, trying to ease her nervousness without much effect. "Listen, Peter wont attack you. He's following you to find us, and he will find _us_." Slightly spoke in soft whispers to her from under the trap door, clouds sweeping over the full moon in slow dragged out lines. "I'm counting on you," he finished, giving her a warming smile. She couldn't help but force one in return, though the pit in her stomach grew more uncontrollable.

"I'll see you soon," Slightly added, beginning to close the trap door above his head as he lower himself back into the dug out.

"You will," Wendy replied, the sound of the door shutting closed releasing her cool. She stood rigid for a long moment, listing to the insects that played soft tunes around her, but no other form of life nearby. At this, she breathed in and out deeply in an effort to calm herself, the air damp and hot. Keep the moon in front of you; follow the water. She was reminded of the route they had went over briefly, the image fresh in her mind.

Wendy's eyes grew wide as a branch close to her snapped, falling onto the ground next to her with a loud thump, nearly causing her to shriek of fright. She exhaled loudly as she surveyed her surroundings, having left the stream to cross into the forest. The route Slightly had traced covered Kidd's Creek, a small forest, joined on the other end by the Mysterious River. This knowledge kept her walking, even though she was sure she'd never been so afraid. She reminded herself Slightly and the other boys were waiting for her at the end of that river, and that everything would soon be over. She would be able to forget this nightmare soon enough; he'd find a way to return her to London.

It had been a while now that she had been walking, listening intently for the sound of running water, but none was to come. The fear of maybe missing the right direction was settling in, but Wendy didn't let it get to her. She couldn't, not at a time like this. She had kept the moon directly in front of her this entire time, and stayed rather close to the streams side until it died off. And now, she told herself that the forest was simply bigger than she had thought it'd be. Her breathing was heavy and unsteady as her ears picked up the sounds of distant animals, holding her dagger close to her thigh as she walked. Suddenly, she shot her head upward toward the sky, the feeling of being watched now very present. Until now, she had felt alone and afraid, but now she only felt stalked. Wendy was sure she had seen a shadow swoop overhead, her heart picking up a bit as she thought Peter finally decided to follow her. Had he been watching her this whole time? Was he waiting for her to do something, or was he simply toying with her?

"It's just your eyes playing tricks," she muttered under her breath, the night air growing cold all of a sudden. She was careful not to mention the boys, less she really was being followed. Giving away their plan was the worst thing to do, even now.

Again, she felt the sense of a shadow crossing overhead, this time seeing a dark figure passing over the ground, blocking the moonlight that beat down on the leaves. This time, she was certain something was watching her. Her heart picked up its pace, beating rapidly as she herself began to walk faster, like a scared little kid running from the dark. In an instant, the air around her picked up, blowing her locks from framing her face and neck, the leaves dusting the forest floor flying freely through the air only to flutter back down. She instinctively brought her hands up to her chest in a clasp, the blade hidden behind her forearms as she grew absolutely still. Before her, Peter stood, his body all bent out of shape like he was twisted. His malicious chuckle penetrated her eardrums like a shrill whistle, one able to stop hearts and collapse even the strongest of men.

"Where are you going, Wendy?" Peter asked, smirking to himself, lips parting a tad to show off unforgettable teeth, ones capable of shredding paper and flesh alike.

**A/N~ omg I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's ironic that one of my readers said something about it, because I honestly was planning to update today. I had thought about it while at school, and realized I was really behind in pretty much all of my fanfictions. Again, I'm sorry! I promise I'll try and be more present on here, seeing as it's a love of mine to write. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Underneath**

* * *

Wendy fought the heavy pounding in her head, crushing against the sides of her skull like it was demanding to be treated and checked on. After a few minutes of swimming in the haziness of sleep, her memories once again found her. Self-awareness was a troubling thing, especially when it came to realizing she felt the wind against her face, and rough bark beneath her skin. A battle ensued within the young London girl's mind, to open her eyes or to play dead. Well, as dead as she could be in a world such as this.

She made up her mind, timidly opening one eye and then the other. Darkness was all around her, matching well with the owner of this… place.

Branches wrapped and twisted over one another like a bundle of braids, forming a warped floor. The walls were one and the same with the ground, yet some of the arms split up and huddled together in uneven patches to form strange-like windows. The ceiling opened up, a million limbs of this fortress reaching to the moon in a desperate, vicious looking way as if it wanted it, needed it.

"You're awake," a hollow voice stated, causing Wendy to suck in a bit of air much to fast, sounding like she had gasped as her eyes searched the unfamiliar home. Her blue eyes were wide and wild, hands instinctively reaching down the length of her body to find her dagger was behind her, completely out of sight from this monster.

A dark figure, one blending in well with the walls, stood up and drug its hand across the bark, nails scratching it. Wendy cringed inwardly, clenching her teeth at the sound much like one a cat would make if it were to paw at a door.

Peter picked at his outgrown nails that had long ago formed themselves into tapers, frowning at them because they weren't as sharp as he had wanted them to be.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make this more thrilling," he hummed, gazing at Wendy though she could not do the same to him.

"What is it you want?" Wendy asked, her frail voice shaking and cracked beyond repair. Her heart was thumping hard as she swallowed at his reply.

"Blood."

It was at this that she bolted, tripping as she ran across the woven floor. The dagger was in hand, running to the nearest opening before practically launching herself out of it. She let out a loud gasp, eyes finding the bottom of the forest floor 40 feet below where she stood, barely clinging onto the stems for any support. Peter wasn't all that interested as he stared at his bony fingers, knowing all too well she wouldn't run. Nor would he let her fall. No, he needed her for something else before he killed her.

"You can't leave," he sighed as she turned back around, his face catching in the moonlight from where he leaned against the wall. He looked up to meet her frightened eyes, flashing her a toothy smile she'd fallen for only a short time before. He supposed maybe, he was a bit sudden in his game. He could have kept the act up a bit longer; after all, it'd be more fun. But it was too late for that now as she stumbled, backing into the wall. She hoped maybe she'd sink into it, and away from this place.

"I mean," Peter chuckled to himself, kicking off the wall as he walked toward her. She had nowhere to run, but clutching the dagger behind her gave some odd sense of comfort. "You could just jump… but," he paused breathing in as he looked over her body much too slowly for Wendy's liking, "it'd be such a shame."

Her heart was picking up rapid speed now as she panicked, backed into a corner like a scared animal as he swooped in close to her face. The sight of him up close made her want to scream. His skin was slightly wrinkled and deathly pale, patterns forming on his cheeks from the aged skin. His hair was unbelievably greasy, appearing almost black to her. And his eyes, oh his eyes. They threatened to swallow her whole without a second's hesitation, and she bet they would, if it weren't for personal gain.

The plan had failed completely; Wendy had no idea what to do. But she remembered what Slight had said, about protecting herself.

Peter laughed madly as he lifted her chin up with his hand that had been known of murder, swiping his thumb across her very chapped bottom lip. He eyed her intently, as if he was waiting. For what? He tilted his head to the side, dark irises digging relentlessly into her light ones, as if he wanted something from her.

"You didn't think I'd find out?" he asked, his face contorting into that of a frowning kid, much too unsettling for Wendy. "Did you honestly think I didn't know about your plan?"

Wendy's mouth fell open, completely shocked and terrified. If peter had known, why had he waited this long to take her? Why had he not ambushed them while they were in the dug out? Why had he made it so hard on them?

"Stop playing with me like I'm your food," Wendy growled, her temper rising, and though her hands were shaking uncontrollably, her tight grip around the dagger was certain, and her aim was precise as she threw her arm in the air only to bring it back down again in the center of Peter's back.

What she expected was for him to fall to the ground, and to somehow find a way down this oak tree, or to perhaps have Slightly rescue her. She had hoped for the island to grow bright as Peter reached for the dagger's handle, but it was too good to be true. He hissed as he pulled the blade from thick skin, exposed from his leafy clothes. Wendy didn't know what to think anymore as his cackle reached her ears, making her heart plummet in her chest, nightgown flowing around her ankles as the wind howled around them.

Peter took a look at Wendy, to the bloody dagger, covered in almost black mush as he chewed on the inside of his cheek, drawing blood. He continued to chuckle, the laughter coming out in short hiccups as he shook his head like he found this situation absolutely hilarious. Wendy wanted him with unsure eyes as he held the dagger much like a normal person would, if he were normal.

"You thought _this_," he waved the dagger between two fingers as he contained a laugh, "would kill me?"

He raised two eyebrows at her expression, somewhere between mortified and confused.

"Really Wendy? I thought you of all people would be smarter than that," he tisked, eying her sadly. "I have to say, I'm disappointed."

Wendy was sure her heart completely stopped in the moments before he brought the dagger down toward her heart, and the seconds after she had clamped her eyes shut, wishing to die without the image before her. She waited, the air heavy surrounding her, heart fluttering like it was grasping for life on tiny threads. After a moment of hesitation, the girl opened her eyes to find the monster had lied the dagger at her trembling feet, scowling at her from his height.

He took a whiff of the air as she stared into his empty, black eyes, her own eyelids fluttering, fighting to stay open out of fear. "You reek of fear," he hissed at her, showing off rows of beautifully sharpened teeth that he'd tested out on animal and human again and again and again ages ago. Peter could no longer remember how long he'd been this way, but every time he saw Wendy shudder, it gave him this thrill. This terrible excitement, need to steal life from the helpless. The other Neverland residents' still living saw it as a curse bestowed upon them; that some demon had destroyed their 'leader'. But to Peter, he saw it as a gift.

And he loved every second of it.

* * *

**A/N~ so it's been quite some time since I updated this story. This chapter is just to help me pick up where I'd left off, and to hopefully get this story going again. It's my birthday today, and I thought it'd be good to update for you all (if you're still reading). Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. This is one of my fav fics I've ever written, and I hope I'll continue it. **


End file.
